


complementary

by vokdas



Category: GOT7
Genre: Multi, OT7, This probably sucks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i've never written an ot7 so like, this was written for @youngbinsgf's wattpad competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vokdas/pseuds/vokdas
Summary: Bambam’s bed is much too small for all seven of the boys to fit, but they manage anyway.They always seem to manage, somehow.





	complementary

Bambam’s bed is much too small for all seven of the boys to fit, but they manage anyway.

They always seem to manage, somehow.

Today, their limbs are tangled and their heads rest on each other’s chests. Their breathing is off-sync and their skin is a cacophony of varying shades that clash in the most aesthetically horrible manner.

Yugyeom loves Mark’s subtle brushes against his arm and the way Jaebum leads the team and the jokes Jackson makes, loves Jinyoung’s sarcasm and Youngjae’s voice when he sings and Bambam’s teasing, loves the way they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

When he thinks about it, though, he supposes they’re more like pieces of different puzzles that just happen to fit. They’re not meant to go together, but they do.

They’re a mess, Yugyeom thinks, but they’re all he’s ever wanted.

“What’re you thinking about, Gyeom?” Mark murmurs against his chest, breaking the silence. “I can hear you thinking from here.”

(His voice resembles that of an angel, and Yugyeom wonders if they’ve ever told him so.

That’s for another time, he supposes.)

“I love you guys,” he tells them. “I love you a lot.”

Jackson laughs. “Is that why you were making that constipated face? Because you love us?”

Yugyeom pouts; Jaebum grins and ruffles his hair. “He’s kidding, baby, you didn’t look constipated.”

Jackson snorts.

“Okay,” Jaebum relents, “maybe a litt – ”

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Yugyeom grumbles, smacking his chest. Jaebum laughs. “You guys are so mean.”

Youngjae leans over from where he’s playing with Jackson’s hair to peck Yugyeom’s lips. “We love you too,” he says teasingly.

“No we don’t,” Bambam whispers. Jinyoung and Jackson cackle appreciatively.

“I want out of this relationship,” Yugyeom complains, but his tone is light. “You all bully me too much.”

“When have I ever?” Mark protests.

“Not you. You’re nice.”

“And me,” Jaebum adds.

Yugyeom scoffs, “Yeah, well – ”

“Hey!”

“Shut up, all of you,” Jinyoung groans, swatting blindly. He hits an innocent Mark in the face, and the older boy makes an indignant, pained noise although there’s no force behind the swing. Yugyeom moves to kiss Mark’s cheek and ends up accidentally starting a chain reaction of kisses between all seven of them. Bambam slips between Yugyeom and Mark’s bodies to claim Mark’s lips; Jackson is already straddling Jinyoung and trying to kiss both him and Youngjae, and Yugyeom finds himself turning to Jaebum, who smiles and draws him in.

“We love you,” Jaebum mumbles against his lips. “You know that, right?”

Yugyeom hums and brings a hand up to tangle into Jaebum’s hair. Jaebum is a good kisser – sets the right pace, pours in just enough tenderness – and Yugyeom thinks that if this is what getting lost feels like, he doesn’t ever want to be found.

Mark is shy when he kisses, like he’s scared of either of pushing his lover’s limits or of being pushed away. Youngjae’s kisses are as sweet as he is; Jackson is sloppy and quick and passionate. Jinyoung kisses with surprising dominance, and Bambam is, for lack of a better word, loud.

Yugyeom wonders if they know how much he loves them. He doesn’t get to show it much – they’re still idols, after all, and they can’t afford to let something like this tarnish their reputation – but these boys are everything he didn’t know he needed. The thought is overwhelming.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Jaebum makes a startled noise and Youngjae, who’s now reverently kissing the leader’s neck, freezes.

“Hey, hey, baby, why’re you crying?” Jaebum asks, brows furrowing. Yugyeom blinks up at him and brings a hand up to his face to find that he is, in fact, crying. “Are you hurt? Did we do something wrong?”

Jackson pulls Yugyeom into his lap and kisses his forehead; Mark scoots over and smooths his hair. “Why’re you crying, Gyeom?” Mark echoes, wiping the moisture on his cheeks away.

Yugyeom shrugs – have his shoulders always been this heavy? – and leans into the touch. “I don't know,” he mumbles into Jackson’s shirt, wrapping his long legs around his slim waist. “I just really – I really love you guys, you know? All of you – I mean, of course I do, you’re my boyfriends – but, like, I really – I really appreciate what you guys have done for me – ”

“We love you too,” Bambam says, cutting him off and taking him by surprise; Yugyeom searches for a trace of sarcasm only to find nothing but sincerity, and he chokes out a sob. “I was just joking – ”

“I know,” Yugyeom says. “I know.”

For a second he’s not sure if they know what he means and he tries to rearticulate his words, but then they’re pulling him into the same familiar embrace as they always do, kissing him, and he figures they do understand after all.

“Don’t cry,” Youngjae mumbles into his mouth. “I don’t like seeing you cry.”

“I know,” Yugyeom says. “I’m sorry.”

“Shut up,” Bambam tells him. Mark swats at the Thai boy, who yelps in protest, and the smile is back on Yugyeom’s lips.

These are his boys, and they’re stupid and loud and obnoxious, but he wouldn’t want them any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in the middle of writing like four other fics but this is for a competition so it takes priority over the others lol


End file.
